Lepper Messiah
by Nadesiko04
Summary: Oneshot. ¿Que será de ellos, cuando el arma con el que juegan mueva los brazos por sí sólo? Breve mención de slash, HPxLV


_Yo sé que tendría que estar escribiendo los nuevos cap__ítulos de mis otras series, pero no me puedo resistir a los one-shots. Son deliciosamente libres de compromiso. _

_Advertencias: slash como condimento, HPxLV, ligerísiiiiiimo. Locura._

* * *

Una gota.

Dos gotas.

Tres gotas.

Harry suspiró, y se levantó. El sonido de la canilla del baño del primer piso se había transformado en su reloj personal.

- ¿Vendrá alguien? – murmuró, mirando hacia atrás. Su voz era apenas audible, pero en el silencio de la noche sonaba clara.

Dio un paso hacia delante, sentándose de espaldas a la pared con la varita en mano, mientras la luz de las lámparas prendidas en la calle evadía su rostro. Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar en la oscuridad, y estaban fijos al fondo de la habitación.

- Sabes, realmente lamento lo de la Orden – levantó su mano libre para tomar un mechón de su cabello, ahora largo hasta los hombros, que nacía en su nuca-. Es una lástima; muchos de ellos valen la pena. Y no me refiero sólo a Hermione; Remus también es un hombre inteligente. Bill, Charlie, incluso Ron. Finos magos y brujas echados a la basura.

Harry escuchó el sonido ahogado que provenía de aquél rincón oscuro.

- ¿Qué por qué lo hice? – Sonrío amargamente, y apuntó con su varita a su sien-. Intenté matarme, ¿sabes? Más de una vez. Pero, o era demasiado débil para usar la maldición asesina, o uno no puede suicidarse de esa forma.

- Como dije, todos ellos eran magos muy hábiles – continuó-. Pero tenían un pequeño defecto; formaban parte de una gran mentira. Si, ya sé, todos sufrimos nuestra cuota de manipulación alguna vez, pero ellos habían sido elegidos desde un primer momento para actuar de redes en este gran mar de engaños. Se suponía que me controlarían, aunque ellos ni lo supieran. Se suponía que yo sería un pobre niño que ansiaba conocer el afecto de un ser humano, y que estaba ávido por tener una familia, fuese cual fuese.

Rodó los ojos, y se tendió en el suelo, mirando las estrellas imaginarias que poblaban el techo encantado.

- También se suponía que existía un matrimonio feliz que dio a luz al niño de la profecía, ¡pero se suponen tantas cosas!

Suspiró.

- Siempre quise conocerlos… ya sabes, a mis padres. Mamá tenía ojos verdes como los míos, labios carnosos que me cantaban canciones de cuna y cabello del color del fuego que me arropaba antes de ir a dormir. Papá tenía mi cabello indomable (¿notas cómo se ha ido alisando?), y mi mandíbula cuadrada, los ojos del color de la avellana que brillaban con travesura y felicidad. Eran dos personas nobles y buenas, que murieron injustamente a manos del gran malo de la película.

Alzó una mano al cielo, y dejó que cargase con el sonido de su risa amarga que se elevó en la noche. Ya no le preocupaba que lo oyesen; ya no había nadie para hacerlo.

- Te das cuenta entonces hasta dónde llegan las mentiras… padres, sin duda. ¿Quiénes fueron en realidad? Los veo sólo como las cadenas que usó para retenerme, a mí, el niño dorado de Gryffindor.

- Fue como caer al vacío. Quizás no me molesta tanto que me hayan mentido, o que pretendieran usarme, pero pienso devolverles el dolor que la destrucción y la creación llevan consigo. Me crearon y me destruí, para volver a crearme de nuevo.

Harry sonrió, y sus dientes blancos relucieron en las sombras.

- Sí, sé cuantos nos parecemos, me lo ha dicho más de una vez. Él no es como yo, pero hemos pasado por lo mismo. ¿Quién se ha moldeado tanto, quién ha muerto y vuelto a vivir de la forma que lo hemos hecho nosotros dos? Parece que ése es el destino al que me condenaron al hacerme homúnculo.

- No, no te preocupes. Ya me lo han contado todo tus amiguitos… a que no contaron con que los muggles sabrían tanto. Los dejé colgados en el patio trasero a modo de agradecimiento, seguramente les hubiera gustado hacerles saber a sus vecinos lo perfectamente normales que sus entrañas son.

Trescientas cincuenta y dos gotas.

Trescientas cincuenta y tres gotas.

- Las cuentas son importantes – se levantó, limpiándose el polvo y la sangre de su túnica-. Después de todo, debo saber cuántos huesos te he quebrado, de cuánta gente me he vengado, y cuántos me quedan por matar.

Harry notó el movimiento frenético de sus ojos.

- ¡Pero esta fue la razón por la que me crearon! ¿Un arma, no es así? – Sonrió, y la mueca hablaba de dolor-. Esto es lo que hacemos, bueno, al menos lo que ustedes piensan que hacemos. Él, si, ya sabes de quién hablo, puede darme otro uso.

Acercó un pie al fondo de la habitación. Las sombras se amoldaron a la suya.

- Soy una perso… ups, perdón, es el hábito. Soy una _cosa tan _dependiente, uno creería que no puedo encontrarle sentido a la vida por mí mismo. Pero nunca fui muy amante de las reglas… seguramente sabes eso, ¡es que ustedes estaban tan bien informados! Sin embargo se fijaban tanto en los detalles que perdían los grandes rasgos…una pena, pero es entendible. Son humanos, después de todo. ¿Independientes, dices? Lo puedo leer en tu mente, eres como un libro abierto. Lo curioso es que son tan libres, que son esclavos de su propia libertad.

- Nunca deberían haberle dado conciencia a una _cosa_ como yo. Ahora se han vuelto esclavos de mi esclavitud. ¿Irónico, no? La vida tiene un sentido del humor muy retorcido, ya lo sé.

Jugó con la varita en sus dedos, mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al fondo de la habitación.

- Oh, descuida, prometo recompensarte. Después de todo me has escuchado, ¿no es así? ¡Quién hubiese dicho que fueses tan grata compañía! Lo haré rápido, tal vez hasta que él llegue. Seguramente le gustará que le reciba con un regalo.

Una gota de sudor cayó al suelo.

Uno.

Dos…

- Oh, me has hecho perder la cuenta, Severus querido. Seguramente te conté lo mucho que me molestó cuando la sangre de Dudley se confundió con las gotas de la canilla; terminé dejándolo vivo cuatro días más. ¡Oh, pero no tengas miedo! ¿Soy tu hijo, recuerdas? ¡Tu _creación_, tu obra maestra! ¿No te sientes feliz de saber que fue todo un éxito? Bueno, éxito en el sentido de sí mismo, porque ustedes terminaron siendo exterminados.

Harry esbozó una mueca grotesca, y la oscuridad deformó su rostro.

- ¡Qué divertido! Los Mortífagos y la Orden. Imagínate que para un arma como yo, que le prohíban acercarse al campo de batalla es frustrante; aún así mi cuerpo tiembla de emoción al pensar en la masacre. ¿Nunca has pensado que hay demasiada gente en el mundo? Hacen falta más _cosas_, sin duda.

Se arrodilló, su rostro a centímetros de la tez resquebrajada y pálida del hombre del fondo de la oscuridad.

- Oh, pero Severus, no es tiempo de echarle la culpa a nadie. No fuiste tú, no fue Dumbledore, ni siquiera Ron y Hermione cuando me dieron la espalda. Estaba destinado a pasar, como cada cuarto creciente de la luna. Todos cumplimos con nuestros ciclos, y es mi turno de devolver tal gentileza a Selene. ¡Después de tantas noches cobijado bajo su manto pálido, llorando quebrado, pidiendo por perdón! Estará extasiada de que le entregue tu sangre, _padre._ Ella me vio nacer en tus manos y ahora te verá morir en las mías.

- ¿Es maravilloso, no? – el joven de ojos verdes extendió una mano al parche de cielo que se podía ver desde la desvencijada ventana. Su rostro etéreo se giró durante unos momentos para contemplar el casto mar azul que se extendía detrás de los techos de las casas suburbanas, y sintió como una mano débil se posaba en su varita.

- Oh, no te confundas, Severus – susurró, sin mirarlo todavía-. Sé lo que pensaste toda tu vida de mí, pero he sido más que cauteloso en el pasado, y no pienso cambiar ahora. Anda, tómala, intenta matarme con la preciosa luz verde. Pero, ¿sabes que saldrá? Nada, por que tu magia te ha abandonado. Es casi como si detectara a los traidores…Es una fuerza hermosa.

Harry giró su rostro hacia Severus, y momentos después, el suave resplandor de una llama iluminó la calle de Privet Drive de la nada, acompañado por gritos eufóricos. Las luces bailaban, y el rostro de Harry seguía en las sombras, mientras Severus seguía aferrándose a la vida.

- Adivina quién ha llegado… no quisiera que murieras sin conocerlo, padre. Descubrirás que tiene una cierta habilidad para manejar a los quebrados, tanto como para mejor como para peor. Supongo que no le importará que pasemos algo de tiempo de calidad en familia.

Volvióse a parar, el sonido de la tela de su túnica invadiendo los sentidos del hombre prisionero. Caminó hasta la puerta; sus pasos eran seguros. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante, y pronto sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del torso de aquél hombre alto y encapuchado. Un beso casto agració los labios del joven Harry, y ambos entraron en la habitación.

- Pensé que te habrías deshecho de él –comentó el desconocido. Su voz fría hizo temblar al ahora frágil Severus. Probablemente hubiera mirado con odio a su antiguo Lord si sus ojos no estuviesen cubiertos del velo blanco de la ceguera.

- Sé compartir – Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces entretenme.

- Disfruta no de la tortura del dolor, sino de la tortura de la pasión- el joven de ojos verdes musitó-. Dime Severus, ¿qué te aplastará? ¿Mi pasión o mi dolor?

Una gota, dos gotas…

Tres gotas, cuatro gotas…

La sangre que salía a borbotones de su cuello le recordaba que todavía estaba vivo.

Pero sus pensamientos duraron apenas gotas, antes de que todo se apagara.

Había perdido cuenta del tiempo luego de que las lágrimas de agua se mezclaran con sangre.


End file.
